


Choices

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Sonja Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: When given the choice between Victor and Lucian, Sonja chooses safety over love. Lucian may never forgive her.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> women dying for the sake of angst is BORING and it would be WAY more interesting if sonja had not made a choice that would so obviously lead victor to kill her and instead she got to be lucian's enemy and also work against victor for centuries cause he's a dick
> 
> find me at pleasesir as well for nsfw stuff!

When Sonja realizes she’s carrying an abomination, her first thought is of her father. Victor will never allow this child to come into the world. Sonja had no idea such a child was possible. She had thought that vampires and Lycans would be too different to breed. The small, rounded bump of her stomach and the last four months of missed moons speak to that being false.

Until now, these trysts with Lucian had seemed more fun than anything. A handsome man, a dangerous and powerful one, at her beck and call. Sonja cares for him as much as she cares about anything, but then her father is drinking the memories from her blood, pulling away with a scream of disgust. He can only see the memories, not the feelings behind the actions; the damage has still been done.

It no longer seems illicit and thrilling; now her comfortable life in the coven is at threat. Lucian is wonderful when he’s at her back growling filth into her ear. Less appealing is a life on the run, or, more likely, Victor killing her outright.

So when all the truth has come out and Sonja is facing two powerful, furious men, she chooses safety. “I did it all for you, father,” Sonja says, turning her eyes away from Lucian’s horrified gaze. “The werewolves have been planning a revolt against you for months now. I seduced him so I could learn of their plans.” She runs a cold look over Lucian, over the men behind him. “They truly are no more than animals, father. So ungrateful for your kindness to them.”

Lucian’s voice is soft, husky when he finally speaks. Like it was in the early mornings when they would curl together, her face in his neck. “You would betray me, Sonja?”

She holds his dark eyes for a long, painful moment. He doesn’t know about her pregnancy, although he’s been complaining that her smell has changed. Now he’ll never learn of it, and if he had, he would’ve blurted it out to Victor and ruined it all. Victor slaps her across the face. He has never struck her, before today. Sonja touches her sore cheek and seethes. She will have revenge for this.

Lucian howls in a manner more wolf than man, and turns to run. Sonja watches him go with cold eyes.

* * *

Sonja is hated after that, isolated from everyone else for daring to lay with a Lycan. She doesn’t mind. She’s never had any friends anyway. Besides Lucian, at a stretch. She takes her maid, Luka, into her confidence and travels to the farthest reaches of her father’s land with the excuse of visiting his holdings, inspiring fear in humans who may have forgotten what being ruled by a vampire means.  
She does check in on the nobles, once. They quiver with fear and offer her the badly made jewelry that is their only wealth. She denies it, and asks instead for one of their manors. She does not specify that she is to live there alone, as no human will dare go near the lair of a vampire.

Sonja wiles away the months of her pregnancy reading, or walking outside under the moonlight, or hunting before her belly grows too large to allow her unimpeded movement. It’s too gradual to be shocking when she is no longer able to see her toes, when the baby inside her kicks so hard its feet are visible against the skin of her stomach.

Sonja goes through the labor with Luka’s hand in hers, and has the thought to be grateful that Luka was willing to come all the way here, keep this horrible secret. “Why...did you stay?” she gasps out between contractions.

Luka’s face never changes from its usual stony mask. “I was a happy farm wife before your father decided his court needed immortal maids. My revenge is helping his daughter create what he fears most.” Sonja would respond, but she’s too busy being in the worst pain of her life.

* * *

The child that Luka puts into her hands looks nothing like either Sonja or Lucian. Mostly because it’s covered in blood, screaming. Sonja had been concerned about what the child would eat, but it was born with teeth and seems happy enough sucking the blood from her wrist. In time, she learns the girl can survive fine off animals.

They decide to name her Rhona, and besides the blood drinking, she seems to be human. Then again, Sonja had not come into her full power until she reached the age of blood. She’s just grateful that she didn’t birth a litter of puppies.

Sonja fears bonding too strongly with her, so when Rhona is a month old, she leaves her with Luka, who took to the role of parenting with a passion Sonja had not expected of her.

* * *

Sonja thinks sometimes of Rhona, during endless court functions or when Victor is being especially foul about the Lycans he insists on chasing. But she is busy with avoiding the various court intrigues, and spending as little time under Victor’s baleful gaze as possible. So when she receives an urgent message from Luka, she’s almost surprised. It has been five years since Rhona was born, and already she’s causing trouble? Sonja makes her excuses, and then makes her way to her daughter.

* * *

Now, the child looks like Lucian. Thin, almost unhealthy, upturned nose and a hungry look. The thick dark hair they both share. “What have you been up to?” Sonja asks, looking down at the daughter she barely knows.

“I got hungry,” Rhona mutters, sullen.

“She’s not...like us,” Luka says delicately, standing with a hand on Rhona’s shoulder. It’s obvious where her true loyalties lie now. Good enough, the child needs someone to truly be on her side.

“Obviously.” A mix between the races, a whole new kind of creature.

“Show your mother,” Luka coaxes, and Sonja watches with no little interest as her daughter shifts into some kind of blue creature with jagged teeth, and more than a little strength judging by the table she proceeds to rip in half.

“Impressive,” is all Sonja says. This is more than impressive-this is everything Victor fears. A hybrid stronger than both races, a whole new kind of creature with no reason to have loyalty to the vampires. She exchanges a look with Luka. They will have to run, cutting off even the tenuous ties Sonja has been keeping with them. Victor has probably forgotten Luka exists, but if Sonja disappears he will rip the world apart searching for her.  
Sonja realizes she feels more for both Luka _and_ Rhona than she had thought. The image of what Victor would do to them if they were found makes her sick to her stomach, and she bites her lip, regretting, not for the first time, what she did to Lucian. He would be a useful ally at a time like this. “I will give you as many valuables as I can,” she says to Luka, who nods. Beckoning Rhona forward, Sonja crouches, looks into her wide black eyes. Was there ever that much innocence in her own? “You are a very important child. And...I love you.”  
She is surprised to find that she means this. She may not know Rhona, but that’s still her daughter, and Sonja recognizes something of herself in Rhona’s cold, stubborn gaze. “You will take good care of her,” she says, glancing up at Luka.

“I will,” Luka swears. Sonja presses one final, hard kiss to her daughter’s forehead before she gets up and leaves them behind.

* * *

It takes hundreds of years to break Sonja out of what she eventually recognizes to be grief. Grief for what she did to Lucian, grief for having a daughter who never really got to be a daughter, maybe even grief for Luka. They could, perhaps, have been friends. But Sonja never learned those kinds of emotions from Victor. She almost breaks free of it, thinks about finding Lucian, helping him take Victor down.

Then the news comes that Lucian has been killed in battle, by Kraven of all people, and Sonja chooses to sleep for a hundred years rather than weep over him. When she awakens, the world has changed, and Victor is on the warpath against his favorite, Selene. Lucian is _alive_, which is most important, and somewhere in the world is his daughter, powerful proof that Lycans and vampires can get along. Sonja just has to get to him, to explain. To plan with him. He was quick and clever when they were young, when they were practically children. He can only have gotten better with age.

* * *

The sewers are where she starts, picking her way through humanity’s leavings with a sneer of distaste. These humans, all they do is waste things and ruin the planet. She finds it hard to see them as anything more than vermin or the occasional brief entertainment. The werewolves are living down here, one of her sources say.

She wraps her stylish, expensive Shatoosh scarf around her body; $20,000 and she’s wearing it in a sewer. It’d be nice to say it’s because she’s cold, if vampires could get cold. Had comfort been the case, she wouldn’t be wearing Manolo Blahnik stilettos. She...wants Lucian to see the woman he once loved so dearly. To see the woman who was once the jewel of Victor’s collection, before Selene.

Not that Sonja is jealous; she prefers to be ostracized by the court, exempt from Kraven’s slimy attentions. Victor barely even looks at her anymore, the prejudiced old goat. And Selene, too, is out of the picture. Her human turned her into another court pariah, and an inspiration for Sonja to be where she is now.

* * *

Sonja is in the sewer for some time before the first Lycan reaches her, pulling on the back of her coat so she chokes, outraged.

“What’s this, then?”

Sonja is released, rubbing her throat. She has rarely been treated so harshly; the life of a Death Dealer is not to her taste. Sonja does not enjoy pain. “I’m here to speak to Lucian,” she announces, turning to face the small group of Lycans who’ve caught her. She only recognizes one, the big black man they call Raze. The other two aren’t important, looking at her with a generalized hatred for vampires, as opposed to Raze, who once knew her.

“You’re a traitorous bitch, just like the rest of your kind,” the one to the right of Raze hisses, his face already beginning to twist with the change. Sonja puts a hand in her pocket, fingering the silver grenade she has there. She’s not a fool to come down here unarmed among people who hate her.

The two strangers begin to step forward, but Raze, whose eyes have been examining her face, raises a massive hand. “Stop. Lucian’s going to be very interested in this one.” He bows once, mockingly. “Lady Sonja. What a surprise, and an honor, to have you down here amongst us.”

“It’s good to see you’re still alive, Raze,” she answers, shocked to find she’s being honest. He raises an eyebrow. “Take me to Lucian.”

“But, Raze, she’s-”

“She’s coming with us,” Raze interrupts. He waves Sonja to follow in his path, flanked by others whose hate practically radiates off them. Sonja is aware of the quality of her dress compared to their ragged clothes, and wonders what it is about Lycans that has them seemingly fond of dressing in the ugliest possible clothes, living in sewers. Then she remembers they’ve been hunted to this state, and bites her lip in guilt for her father’s prejudice that lives on in her.

* * *

The trip through the sewers is short and unpleasant. Sonja almost feels relieved when she scents even more Lycans, although her stomach knots with nerves. Images of being ripped apart by Lycans have crossed her mind more than once since she decided to do this. It’s worth it, she reminds herself, to stop this foolish war and find Rhona again, to present her as undeniable proof that their species aren’t so different after all. Raze gives Sonja one long, unreadable look before he leads her into a room filled with Lycans.

* * *

Sonja can see Lucian right away, like her being is attuned to his. His hair is a little longer, his expression harder. He has settled into the command that is rightly his; perhaps she is only drawn to him as everyone else is, as to a natural born leader. His torso is bare, and the muscles flex in his shoulders. She turns her head away from those thoughts.

“Lucian,” Raze calls, but Lucian is already turning fully.

He locks eyes with Sonja, and she could swear she hears one high, perfect note as something vital settles into place. He’s alive. Solid, strong, as unchanged as she is by the centuries. “Sonja,” he breathes, and for a moment it’s like they are innocent again, in what she is now realizing was love. Something yearning and soft and young crosses his face for the briefest moment before he straightens, closing himself off. He eyes her from across the room with different, hungrier eyes, and she shivers; he’s the only man she’s ever known, the first and last to ever touch her.

“Lucian,” she answers, giving him a nod.

“You look as beautiful as the day I first saw you.” If vampires could blush, she would, although she knows he’s not being sincere. She’s hurt him too badly. “What are you doing here, with us animals?” The other Lycans are watching them with various levels of confusion and animosity. They don’t even register to Sonja. She steps closer, closer, until she could reach out and touch. “Aren’t you afraid we’ll gobble you up?” He snaps his teeth, like he used to when they were playing around, no real danger in it.

“You won’t touch me.”

“I’ve defiled your body before,” he murmurs.

Sonja flushes with a mixture of feelings she doesn’t care to define. “That’s why I’m here.”

“I can’t return your virginity,” he says, and the Lycans howl with laughter. All thoughts of a reunion leave her mind.

“You were barely noticeable; I’m not convinced you took it at all,” she snaps, and Lucian bares his teeth for real this time.

“Come talk to me then, my _lady_.” He offers an arm, mocking, which she takes.

Lucian has a room to his own here. Sonja had been imagining him curled up among the other Lycans like puppies, which she sees stems from prejudice. He leads her to sit, and she does, crossing her legs. For a moment they just watch each other.

“I-” he starts.

“I’m sorry,” she interrupts. “I was never intending to betray you. But Victor would have killed us both.”

“You could have escaped with me.”

“He would’ve never stopped hunting us. But he’s weak now, and the court is turning against him. They tire of this endless war.”

“You expect me to help you, after all this time? I am not a puppy to follow at your heels.” She almost smiles to think of a man like Lucian acting so subservient.

“I have proof, that Lycans and vampires can live together. And the council is finally weak enough that we can act. I have waited centuries for this. _We_ have waited centuries for this.” She has been like hot coals until now, smoldering, keeping just enough of the fire alive. Now she is aflame with it. She sees Victor’s head beneath her heel, she sees her daughter back in her arms.

“What is your proof? Me, fucking you once upon a time?”

Sonja takes a breath she doesn’t really need, holds it. “Lucian. You got me pregnant.” She has never seen a man go so still. She can hear his heart stop and start to pound. “I named her Rhona. She was born healthy, Lucian. _Healthy_. She’s proof that we’re the same species.”

He looks around as though Sonja is going to produce her from somewhere, grips her by the knee. “Is she like me?”

“No. She’s something different than both of us. Stronger. We just have to find her and bring her to Victor.”

“Find her?”

“She had to disappear. Victor was already suspicious, and she was too wild...But she’s out there. I know she is.” Sonja dares to put a hand over his, feeling his fingers warm against her cool flesh. “This will be the end of Victor. The end of the war. I took everything from you, once. Now I return it all, and more.” He smiles, and there’s almost affection in his face. Sonja will take that, for now.

* * *

“It was never about power, father,” Sonja says as the light leaves Victor’s eyes. Let them close on the grandchild he considers an abomination, the grandchild who helped kill him. “It was about making everything you fear come to pass.” She grins, satisfied at last.

It only took a few months to achieve this. Selene and Michael can lead the vampires and the Lycans now. Sonja intends to catch up with the daughter she never got to know, who stands before her panting and normal again. Rhona still strongly resembles Lucian, sallow and thin with his air of barely caged energy. She’s a petite thing, but more feral than either of her parents. Luka allowed her to run mostly wild. Today, Sonja watched her rip apart Lycans with her bare hands.

Sonja looks to Lucian, who’s shifted back to himself, blood around his mouth and hands. He licks it away, laps at the back of his fingers, grins at her. They’ve come to something of a stalemate, after months of barbed comments and charged looks. Lucian’s begun to look at her like he used to. Sonja can’t deny she feels the same. In time, maybe...She can wait. She’s waited this long. With Victor dead, they have eternity. She intends to use all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best work but i had to get it out there so.


End file.
